Foreign exchange student
by Hufflepuff Hex
Summary: Taylor Scene is a child from austrailia, the Lamonsoff's take her in and they go to back to the lake house and they end up staying the entire summer. Taylor starts to like and fool around with Andre McKenzie and Greg Feder.story is better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter # 1!

**A.N.**

**I absolutely love this story; my sister's best friend wrote this at least the first 2 chapters in this story.**

"Are you sure they will like me?"Taylor ask Donna as Taylor helps tie the back of her bathing suit as we drive into the lake house parking lot.

"Oh yeah! Definitely! They are the best!" Donna explains.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing sweetie!" Sally (Donna's mom) assures her.

"That cute accent of yours will win them over in a second!"Eric laughs. (Donna's dad)

"I can't wait to see Mamma!" Bean shouts. They all laugh, but Taylor who very seriously asks who Mamma is. They get out of the car and walk to the large cabin.

"No one's here yet!" Kurt exclaims. Taylor lets out a sigh of relief, now she has some time to fix herself up. Taylor runs with Bean into the children's room. Bean starts jumping on the bed, while Donna starts changing. Taylor walks into the bathroom with her bathing suit and changes. Taylor's large boobs look larger than they are in the Wal-Mart zebra string bikini. She throws on a pair of super short-shorts and a small above the belly tank top.

"Roxy's here!" (Lenny Feders wife) Bean yells. Taylor walks out to see who Roxy is; a Spanish dark haired woman walks out of a huge beautiful truck-car. She is in a nice dress and sneakers. Then a handsome looking man in shorts and flip-flops jumps out from behind with a little girl on his shoulders.

"Hi, this is Becky and this is Lenny. I'm Roxanne, but call me Roxy. And this is Cameron...Honey where's Greg? Oh and this is Rita the nanny!" The Spanish woman says.

"Over here mom!" A voice calls from behind the truck. An extremely HOT boy about Taylors age walks out, he has short curly dark hair and has a plain polo and jeans on with what seem to be very fancy sneakers.

"Hey guys!" Everyone says, hugging. Taylor just stands there, feeling out of place.

"Oh yeah! Guys this is Taylor! She's from Australia and she's an exchange student have!" Sally introduces her.

"Hi." Taylor says shyly, putting her straightened shouldered blond hair behind her ear. Greg stares at her. 2 cars pull up at the same time. 2 black children walk out, a boy and a girl. And also a blond short man with longish hair walks out of the same car. The other car being with an old looking women and a dude wearing weird clothing.

"HI! This is Taylor!" Sally says introducing Taylor once again.

"I'm Kurt and these are my children Charlotte and Andre, and my wife Deanne." The black man says.

"And I'm Marcus!" the blond says.

"I'm Rob and this is Gloria!" The dude says, Taylor giggles softly at him.

~ Later that day (: ~

"Hahahah!" Taylor is laughing with Charlotte and Donna at the dock.

"Do you think she'd go for me?" Greg asked Andre...

"HELL NO! I'm going after that fine chick!" Andre taunted.

"Yeah okay..." Greg stared at her, but unknown to him so did Andre. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Taylor!" Greg walks up to Taylor, Donna, and Charlotte.

"Umm..hey!" Taylor says, surprised that he was even talking to her.

"Wanna go for a boat ride?" He asks pointing toward the canoe.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love too!" Taylor says excited.

Donna and Charlotte give her a 'daaammmnnn' look.

Taylor glares at the two and walks over and sits with him.

They start out to the lake. Greg brings the two of them to the part of the lake behind the tree, where no one can

see them...Taylor looks at him as he stops.

"What are we stopping for?" Taylor asks, confused.

"Um..well..." Greg had been planning on trying to kiss her but, he really didn't know how

"Yeah?..." Taylor asks egging him on to explain.

"Well, you see..I thought you were really pretty and I was gonna try to make a move on you." Greg explains, babbling so quickly.

"Like as in...kiss me?" Taylor asked, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah...Sorry didn't mean to make it awkward or anything... sorry I screwed up..I'm not really sure how to do this." Greg said turning away in shame.

"Oh! Don't worry about it." Taylor edged toward him making

sure not to uneven the weight on the boat or anything. She leans in and kisses

him lightly on the lips.

"Whoa." Greg whispers, blushing red as an

apple. "Sorry, didn't mean to come on so strongly." Taylor

apologizes. "Its okay, it's great!" Greg laughs softly. Leaning in for

more. They're kissing leads to making out. Greg pulls the boat into an island,

Macintyre Island. They go to the middle of the EXTREMLY small island. It's about

15 feet wide and 17 feet long. The go to the middle, where there is a small

stone broken cottage, no top or sides just bottom. The two of them find a place,

and Taylor and Greg start to make out. It was pure bliss for Taylor. Greg's arms snaked around Taylor's waist, deepening the kiss. Taylor's arms found their way up towards his neck. Her hand played with Greg's hair as he lightly swiped his tongue across Taylor's lips she opened her mouth slightly and Greg's tongue slipped in.

Their tongues battled for dominance but soon Greg had won.

Taylor moaned as

Before they know it, it was pitch black.

"We better get back..." Taylor says."Yeah, we should," Greg says disappointed.

They get up and go to where the boat is, but the boat is drifting out in the middle of the lake.

"OH MY GOD! The boat!" Taylor shouts.

"Damnnit!" Greg cusses. "How are we gonna get out of here!"

Taylor asks scared! Greg takes out his phone: "No signal!" They realize that they

have to stay, so the sit down. "It's getting cold.." Taylor complains.

"Yeah.." Greg agrees. All of a sudden it starts to rain.

"SHIT!" Taylor shouts, as it starts to pour.

The rain is coming down like rocks and its ice cold. Taylor and Greg huddle by the bush which slightly shields them from

the rain. Both are shivering, when in the distance they hear: "GREGEY! TAYLOR!"

Greg and Taylor jump up and run to the shore."WE'RE OVER HERE!" They

scream over the thunder. A larger motor boat is there with Greg's dad and Eric on

board. They pull the two of them aboard. When home, Greg's mom gives him about

ten billion hugs and Taylor is given a blanket.

Andre walks up to her and gives hot chocolate, and a hug. They walk into the children's room. Andre and Taylor lay on the bed and snuggle for what seems like an hours, when it's only been 20

minutes. Andre leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips. Taylor kisses

back even though she had kissed Greg.

**A/N: sorry it's bad I know. **

**Jackson: Get your head in the game Hex**

**HUSH! WAIT WTF? HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?**

**Jackson: oh margo let me in!**

**Oh my god! MARGO IM GONNA KILL YOU! but please R/R. till next time**


End file.
